BBGuard!
by Destiny-Bookmaster
Summary: Escuchen! Kai es mi protegido y nadie le hara daño! A excepction de mi! KaixOc Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**_Beyblade no es propiedad mia, si no de Takao Aoki y se las compañias que lo respaldan, solo eso tengo que decir..._**

_Entonces la historia empieza en cierta escena donde cierto personaje adquirió cierta popularidad por cierta acción._

- ¡Y el ganador es Kai!-

- Buen trabajo, Black Dranzer…

_¡Exacto! Cuando Kai traiciono a los Bladebrakers en el torneo ruso por un beyblade aparentemente perfecto, que por cierto, dicha acción lo hizo uno de los personajes mas populares en America…_

- …Y después le crearon paginas y paginas de fans que gritaban su nombre, ¡Kai, kai, cásate conmigo! O algo así- …suspiro…- Y la que sale perdiendo soy yo…

- … ¡Espera! ¿¡Y tú quien rayos eres!?-

- ¿Eh? O si, la presentación… Soy Naku Banken de la 16va generación de los Banken, pero Naku esta bien, mis pasatiempo son el anime, el ski, paseos en la playa, comer frituras, viajar, los osos, conejos, pinguinos, mirar Disc channel, Je, Dis Channel, armar Gunp, disfrazarme de Ke…

- o ¡Alto, alto! ¡Eso no explica el hecho de que estés aquí!- **Takao Kinomiya (El niño de gorra)**

- ¬¬ Y tampoco nos explica por que nos perseguiste hasta nuestro departamento- **Rei Kong (El hombre gato)**

- :3 ¿Podría ser? ¿Acaso eres amiga de Kai o algo asi?- **Maz Mizuhara (El conejito sonriente)**

- Mas bien guardaespaldas- **Kyouju (El raton de biblioteca)**

- O.O ¿¡GUARDAESPALDAS!?-

- O.o ¿¡Kai tiene dinero para pagarse algo asi!?-

- oó ¡Claro que si! ¡Tiene tanto dinero que puede hacer el Sahara su piscina personal, tiene tanto dinero para construirse una casa en Groenlandia en 5 días, tiene tanto dinero que puede hacer que nieve en pleno verano, tiene tanto dinero…!-

- uú Ya entendimos el punto- interrumpió Rei- ¬¬ Ahora explica que haces aquí…

- nñ Originalmente solo venia por la comida rusa, peor luego de este desprovisto, pero obvio suceso, me tendre que quedar varios dias mas…-

- oó ¡Hey! ¡Como que obvio! ¡Kai nos traciono! ¡A NOSOTROS!- exclama Tyson

- 99 Y como sufre por eso.…-

- XO ¡Grrr! ¡Como si tu lo conocieras mejor!-

- … ¿Quieren saber?-

- ¬¬ ¿Nos vas a contar su historia con Kai?- pregunta Rei

- òó ¡Claro que si, si no el fic no tendría sentido!- exclama Naku

- uú ¿Y para que queremos saber?- replica Tyson

- 9.9…Tiene algunas historias vergonzosas de Kai…-

- o ¡Cuéntanos!-

- o.o Bien, todo comenzó hace 3 años…

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: B-GUARD!!**

_Era 3 de marzo…mis primas Mina y Nina habían mejorado a Ohina-sama para que luciera mejor en el Hinamatsuri…_

- D ¡CONQUISTA MUNDIAAAAALLLLLLLLL!-

- o ¡Para de una maldita vez! ¡Rayos! ¡Ultima vez que les presto mis cosas a ese par!- exclama Naku

La muñeca floto adentro de un almacén aparentemente vacío y cuando entro, Naku salto y cerró la puerta de este de un azoton

- :3 ¡Ju! ¡Un punto para mi! ¡TOMA!-

- Hey…-

- ¡Nadie a podido vencer a la increíble, extraordinaria e increíblemente hermosa, NAKU BANKEN!-

- ¡HEY!-

- ¡Kyaa! ¿¡Que pasa!?-

- Muévete – **Kai Hiwatari (El capitan casi perfecto)**

- …Para entrar-

- Si-

- Que me mueva…-

- Si…-

- Para que entres…-

- ¬¬ …-

- ¡CONQUISTA MUNDIAAALLLL!-

- òó ¿Qué fue eso?-

- ooIII ¡Nada! ¡O sea…es que…es una nueva canción! ¡Conquista mundial, conquista mundial! ¡Oh mi querida conquista mundial!-

- Como sea, quítate-

- ¡No!- Naku atrapa el brazo de Kai

- ¡Suéltame!-

- ¡No lo hare!

- ¿¡Por que…!?

- _Naku, piensa rápido… ¡Piensa rápido!_-

_En ese momento, para proteger la tecnología de la familia Banken, tuve que hacer un movimiento arriesgado, que podría arruinar mi vida, mi familia, mi reputación…_

- ¡POR QUE… OLVIDE MI ROPA INTERIOR!-

- …-

- O.o…-

_- ¡CONQUISTA MUNDIAL!-_

_Y al final, aquel almacén resulto ser su base secreta y Ohina-sama la dejo…por decir así…como el hundimiento del Titanic…así que debido a eso; mi abuela y su abuelo hablaron de lo que deberían hacer…_

- ¡¡Tenia que ser una Banken!!-

- ¡¡Tenia que ser un Hiwatari!! -

_Peor luego recordé que mi abuelita tenía cierto odio ante la familia Hiwatari por largos, largo, largos años de rivalidad y que para colmo de males, resulto ser la familia de mi simpático amiguito… _

- ò0ó¿¡Quien pagara los daños de mis propiedades!?- replica Voltaire

- ¬0¬ ¡Jaa, Sabrás tu! ¡Si algo le paso a Ohina-sama! ¡Tendrás que pagar todo su costo! ¿¡Oiste!? ¡TODO!-

- XO ¡Maldita harpía!-

- XO ¡Maldito fantoche!-

- nnU No es por nada, pero me disculpo por destrozar tu base- comenta Naku mirándolo

- ¬¬ ¿A que viene eso?- pregunta Kai

- u.u A no acabar como ellos- comenta Naku mirando a sus abuelos

- uu _Buen punto…-_

- nn Por cierto, mi nombre es Naku Banken, mucho gusto-

- Kai Hiwatari, igualmente-

- ¡¡NO SOCIALICEN CON EL ENEMIGO!!- Exclaman los abuelos (En llamas!)

_Después de una no muy amable conversación, los abuelos llegar a un acuerdo para susodicho problema._

- ¡Ejem! En pocas palabras, la señorita Banken tendrá que prestar sus servicios a mi nieto para saldar la deuda de este desafortunado accidente- aclara Voltaire

- ¿¡Ehh!?-

- Naku, se madura y responsabilízate de tus acciones- replica la abuela

- úùIII Pero yo no hice nada, es más, soy la victima en todo esto…-

- ¡De todas formas!- exclama la abuela de Naku- ¬¬ Cuando se acaben la deuda, no queremos saber nada de ustedes

- ùú Ju, dicho y hecho-

- ¬¬U _Creo que es lo único en que están de acuerdo…-_

_Despues de la decisión de mi abuela, me mude a la mansion Hiwatari…_

_--_

- Espera, ¿Por qué te mudaste a la mansión? ¿Era necesario? - Interrumpe Takao

- Bueno, más bien fue por…-

--

- ò.o ¿Y por que tengo que mudarme? ¿Es necesario?-

- ¬¬ ¡Claro que si, no quiero ver a ningún Hiwatari invadiendo propiedad Banken!-

- ¬.¬U Pero si un Banken invadiendo propiedad Hiwatari…-

- XO ¡EXACTO!-

--

- oóU Eso no tiene…-

- X3 ¡si como sea, déjenme continuar la historia!

--

_¿Dónde iba? ¡A si! Después de la discusión, me mandaron con mis cosas a la mansión Hiwatari…a la enorme, gigantes mansión de los Hiwatari heredada de generación tras generación…con grandes jardines, piscina, campos de golf, laberintos extensos, cuevas subterráneas… ¡En fin, seguimos con la historia!_

- ¿Holasss?- dice Naku entrando- ¿Um, no hay nadie…hola…?

- ¡**Buenas tardes****!**

- XO ¡¡**CENSURADO**!!

- ¬¬ Que modales…-

-XO ¡Usted empezó!-

- El amo Hiwatari la esta esperando en la sala principal-

- ¿Dónde queda eso?-

- Suba las escaleras, camine unos 50 metros, entra a la segunda puerta, doble a la izquierda, camine otros 50 metros y luego gire a la derecha…-

- o.o…-

- ¿O prefiere el mapa…?

- ¡DAMELO!-

_Despues escalar, trepar, saltar y esquivar, llegue a la sala principal donde el abuelito de Kai tenía que hablarme de un asunto importante._

- uú Llega tarde- replica Voltaire

- Vaya al grano antes que sea tarde…- sisea Naku con aura hostil

- uúU ¡Ejem! Ya que estas aquí, quería hablarte de mi nieto y su…problema…

- o.ó ¿Problema?-

- u.ú Veras, mi nieto es muy apuesto, ju, como me recuerda a mí cuando era joven…-

- ¬¬U_ Hay que déjalo soñar…-_

- uu Bueno, como el apellido Hiwatari es muy prestigiado, muchas jovencitas solicitaron a mi nieto; pero ellas…son un poco…-

- o.o ¿Locas psicópatas que son capaces de raptarlo y hacerle cosas poco decentes para su edad?-

- ¬¬U Por decirlo así y para que este seguro quiero que te encargue de su seguridad mientras estés aquí-

- u.u ¿No me queda opción, verdad?-

- ¬¬ ¡La verdad no y mientras estés aquí, no quiero ni chicas/prometidas lo que sea, ni bisnietos salidos de la nada! ¿¡Entendiste!?

_Y así empecé…a trabajar en la mansión Hiwatari…_


	2. Chapter 2

- o

- o.ó ¿De viaje?-

- uu Si, el amo Hiwatari dijo que saldría a un importante viaje de negocios y que le encargaba la mansión Hiwatari este en perfecto estado-

- ¬¬ _Por que tengo que la impresión que solo salio de vacaciones y para colmo de males, me culpara si algo le pasa a este lugar…-_

_- _Buenos días, señorito Hiwatari-

- …- Kai observa el aura hostil de Naku

- ¿Qué le apetece desayunar?-

- Lo normal- dice Kai sentándose frente a Naku- ¿Y?

- ¿Eh?-

- ¬/¬ ¿Ya la recuperaste?- (n/a: XD y sigue con eso!!)

- o.o ¿De que estas…?-

**CRASHH!!**

**- 0** ¡Cariño, ya llegue!-

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: B-GUARD!!**

- uu …Tendre que pedir una ventana nueva…-

- 0 ¡Mi amor, te extrañe mucho! ¡Esas islas totalmente desconocidas a donde fuimos de vacaciones me aburrieron mucho! ¡Es una lastima que no hayas podido ir!-

- ¬¬U ¿Islas totalmente desconocidas? ¿No me digas que…?-

- ¬¬ Da igual, no funciono…-

- . ¡Pero ahora que regrese, podemos unirnos…!-

_En ese momento, aquella chica me noto y como buena fic de humor y parodia, saco la conclusión equivocada._

- T0T ¡CARIÑO! ¿¡Quien es esta eNANA mal vestida!? ¿¡No me digas que me estas poniendo los cuernos con ella!?

- Òó ¿¡Enana mal vestida!?- Replica Naku

- i.i ¡No te lo perdono, no te lo perdono!-

**PAWWW!!**

- XO ¡Y yo no te perdono que me llamaras eNANA mal vestida!-

- x0x ¡REGRESAREEEEE….!-

- XP ¿¡Que demonios le pasa a esa mocosa!?- replica Naku-

- uu Me da igual, voy a salir-

- o.o ¡Espera! Yo te acompaño…-

- uú No necesito tu ayuda, yo puedo defenderme solo-

- ¬¬ ¿Entonces por que no te defendiste hace rato?-

- 9.9 No golpeo chicas-

- uú No pos si, que amable-

- ¬¬ Como sea, no quiero verte cerca ¿Oiste? Yo puedo defenderme solo-

_Pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho…verán, en esa pequeño paseíto que se dio, tuve que auxiliarlo con 15 mujeres que trataron de secuestrarlo, llevarlo a un "Table", a un hotel y a otros lugares poco aptos para chicos de su edad (¬¬ el poder del dinero es aterrador!!)_

- uu Ya llegue…-

-G.G Yo también…-

- ¬¬ ¿Qué te dije hace rato?-

- 99 ¡No te seguía! Solo cruzamos caminos…muchas veces…-

-uú Como sea, me iré a dar un baño-

- . Okis…….. Oo ¡Espera, yo te acompaño!-

- ¬¬ Déjame en paz, quiero tener algo de privacidad al menos-

- O.o ¡No es eso!-

- ¡Cállate y retírate! - Kai abre la puerta del baño y se la azota en la cara- Rayos, como fastidia…

- Si verdad, pero por ti, te daría tomo el tiempo del mundo…-

-¬¬U…- Kai empieza a retirarse lentamente

- . ¡Vamos, no seas tímido! Yo lavare tu espalda, así que quítate la…

**CRASHHHH!!**

- **¡¡DOG KICK!!-**

- x0x Volveré……..-

- ¬¬ Genial ¿Ahora como tomare mi baño sin mi puerta?-

_En ese momento, entendí las palabras del abuelo de Kai con "Su problema", durante las siguientes semanas mientras el viejo estuvo de "viaje", tuve que defender a Kai diariamente y a las 24 horas del dia, contras, niñas, jovencitas, adultas y ancianas que lo querían para ganarse la fortuna de la prestigiada familia Hiwatari y para colmo de males, su actitud no ayudaba mucho._

- u.uU Oye Kai, ¿Por qué no te casas con una para acabar con esto?-

- ¬¬ Si como no…-

_O sea, ¿Toda una lata? Como sea, al transcurrir el tiempo, mi deuda desapareció y ese día, el abuelito de Kai regreso…_

- nn ¡Ah, ya regrese!-

- ¬¬ No es por nada, pero se mira más bronceado-

- ññU ¿¡Q-que tonterías dices!? ¡Como sea! Ya acabo tu plazo de servicio, puedes retirarte cuando quieras-

- u.uIII Que bueno, necesito vacaciones ¿Que me recomienda?-

- nn Pues las islas cerca de… ¬¬ ¡H-hey!-

_Yo empezaba a guardarlas cosas, yo pensaba que se había terminado y que nadie salía herido (uu a excepción de mi contra las maniáticas, que por cierto, no eran nada indefensas), pero…_

**TOC TOC!!**

- ¿Si? ¡Waa!- Naku esquiva un puño

- ¡V-vamos al cine!-

- ¿Ah?-

- ¡T-tu siempre dijiste que querías ver esa película del perro que rescata al mundo…!-

- ¿Unde? Yo pensé que odias películas bobas donde miopes salvaban al mundo…-

- ¡Como sea! ¡Por eso compre entrada así que…!

- Pero…-

- ¡Si es por las chicas, no hay problema! ¡Ahora que esta mi abuelo, puedo contratar a otros guardaespaldas para que nos cubran!-

- _¿Qué rayos le abra picado? ¿Abra perdido una apuesta con sus amigos ricachones? ¿O tal vez no quiere quedarse solo con el viejo ese? ¬¬ Bueno, no lo culpo por eso…-_

- Así que… ¿Quieres ir…conmigo?-

_-_ La verdad, es que hoy…- Naku sudando frío

- ¿Me estas rechazando?-

**- **Es que hoy termino mi servicio y ya me iba…- Naku sudando a cantaros

_En ese momento, el rostro de Kai abría cambiado, parecía... ¡No importaba la metáfora! ¡ A ese rostro… ese rostro…!_

- Yo gaste mucho tiempo y dinero en las entradas…- Kai emanaba una aura peligrosa

-…. ñ0ñ ¡Tienes razón! ¡Puedo irme otro dia! ¿No?-

… _No se le puede negar nada…_


	3. Chapter 3

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sky D

**Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sky D!! Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews!! Tambien muchas gracias a Fire Lady Jess por su Review!! **

-¡Ajum! Buenos días…-

- Buenos días, Naku- Kai sonríe y le abre espacio con la silla a su lado- ¿Te divertiste ayer?

- Sep, pero la película era un poco cliché - Naku se sienta al lado de Kai

- ¿No te gusto?- sisea Kai

- ¡No, fue divertido!-

- Que bueno- Kai le da un sorbo a su te tranquilamente

- o.ó_¿Qué rayos le pasa? T.T ¡A este paso no me podré largar! ¡¡__Extraño dormiiiirrrrrrrr!!-_

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí, Banken?- dice Voltaire entrando al comedor

- ¿¡Si verdad!? ¡Ya me voy a mi casa!-

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta Kai entrecerrando los ojos

- Por que yo ya…- Naku siente la mirada de Kai- _¡Esa es la mirada de una serpiente a punto de devorar una rana! ¡Y para colmo de males, siento que yo soy la rana!_

- Por que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí- aclara Voltaire enfadado- Ahora que se largue por que ya no la quiero volver a ver por aquí.

- ¬¬ No pos si, quiéreme mucho…-

- Abuelo, temo que no me agrada tu decisión…- sisea Kai fulminándolo con la mirada

- ¬¬ …-

- ¬¬ …-

- ññ _¿Como rayos me metí en esto? O si, la muñeca…-_

**Bakuten Shoot Beyblade: B-GUARD!!**

- ¡Ya llegamos!-

- ¡Que bueno que ya regresaste mi linda nieta! ¿¡El maldito de Hiwatari no te hizo nada…!?-

- ¬¬ Claro que no- Replica el joven Hiwatari

- uú Querida y amada nieta…- señala a Kai- ¿Qué-ES-ESO…?

- Eso es un Kai y pues…-

--

_- Abuelo, temo que no me agrada tu decisión…- sisea Kai fulminándolo con la mirada_

_- ¬¬ …-_

_- ¬¬… ¡Bueno, si es tu manera de pensar, tal ves no seas un Hiwatari…!-_

--

- uu Y eso dijo y por eso me traje a Kai-

- ¬¬ ¿Y era necesario?-

- oó Lo expulsaron por mi culpa, es lo mínimo que podía hacer ¿No siempre decías que los Bankens siempre ayudan a los necesitados, pobres y lastimeros?-

- ¬¬ Hey…-

- ¬¬ …-

--

- u.uU Ya sabia que mi abuela era un poco estricta, pero…-

- ¬¬ Expulso a su propia nieta de su casa ¿Eso te parece un poco estricta?-

- X3 Al menos nos dio un departamento…-

- ¬¬ De los de 10 pesos-

- XD ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Hay que sacarle el lado positivo!-

- ¬¬ ¿Cuál lado positivo?-

- ¬o¬ ¡Yo que se, solo quería ser positiva!- Naku se sienta y se cruza de brazos- u.u ¡En casos como estos, tendré que volver a mi otro empleo! –

- _¿Otro empleo?-_

--

_- ¡Y vamos a comprobar que este explosivo no es peligroso! ¡MIREN!_

_**KABOOOMMMMM!!**_

_--_

- Si trabajaba en…- Naku mira a Kai- o.ó ¿Por qué sonríes así?-

- …Nada…- Kai le da la espalda rápidamente

- o.o _Tal vez ya encontró el lado positivo de todo esto, ¡Guau! ¡No es tan amargado y gruñón como pensaba!_

_--_

- o.ó ¿Y exactamente cual era tu anterior trabajo?- pregunta Tyson (n/a: ¿¡Creían que los había olvidado!? )

- 0 ¡Una Idol!- exclama Naku

- ¬¬ ya dinos- replica Rei

- ¬¬ Esta bien, yo tenia dos trabajos- aclara Naku- Uno era la mascota de Nanairo Park

- ¿Y el otro?-

- Pues, la vicepresidenta de la BBA-

_**Silencio Absoluto…**_

- ¬¬ Okey, ya dinos…-

- oó Ya se los dije-

- ¬¬ No te creo-

- oó Es la verdad-

- ¬¬ ¿Apoco?-

- oó ¿No me creen?-

- ¬¬ No-

- oó Okis, se los muestro-

- ¬¬ Okey-

- oó… ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¬¬ Que nos muestres-

- oó ¿Qué cosa?-

- ¬¬ ya sabes…-

- oó ¡Claro que no!-

- XO ¡Pero tu nos dijiste!-

- i.i ¡pero…!-

- XO ¡Hazlo!-

- T-T Yo pensaba cansarme en blanco…-

- ¬¬ ¿¡De que rayos hablas!?-

- . No es por nada, pero están muy mal sincronizados…- comenta Tyson un poco fastidiado

- :3 ¿Y Kai? ¿El también tuvo que trabajar?- pregunta Max

- o.o Bueno, conseguía dinero…-

--

_- i.i ¡Buaaa! ¡Mi Beyblade!-_

_- ¬¬ ¡Ahora, quítenle el dinero!-_

_- ò.ó ¡Si señor!-_

_- XO ¡Nooooo!-_

--

- u.u Pero nunca me dijo de donde lo sacaba…-

- u.uIII _Ese Kai…- _Pensamiento general

- n.n ¡Volviendo con la historia!-

--

- . Ahhh, ando cansada- Naku terminando algunos proyectos en casa

- ¡Ya llegue!-

-Holas, Kai…-

- ¿Trabajo?-

- Algo asi…-

- ¿Ya comiste?-

- No, no tengo tiempo-

_Y mientras yo me mataba terminando los últimos prototipos para este año, empecé a escuchar ruidos raros; primero, escuche el refrigerador abriéndose muchas veces, la cazuelas se caían, escuche un constante golpeteo y seguido por un olor…_

- ¿Qué es esto…?-

- ¬¬ Cállate y comételo- Kai intentado ser amable

- _Una cosa es decirlo, pero otra hacerlo… ¿Qué color es ese? ¿¡Se movió esa zanahoria!? ¿¡Eso es un ojo y acaba de guiñarme!? ¡Tal vez debería ser honesta y que esto no es comida para humanos…! –_

- …Es mi primera vez cocinando…no esperes…que sepa bien…-

-n0nU ¡¿De que hablas?! ¡Gracias por la comida!-

--

- uu Pues por los análisis, digamos que sufrió una gran intoxicación por algún elemento nocivo… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que comió esta jovencita?-

- ¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?- pregunta Kai entrando

- Um, solo sufrió…-

**Grabb****!! ******(Naku agarra el brazo del doctor)

- XO ¡Waaa! ¡Esta viva!-

- . Solo es estrés…kai…no te preocupes…-

- ¬¬U Jovencita, eso es…-

-. ¡Verídico!- Naku aprieta más el brazo del doctor- Pero, ¿Me podrías traer un jugo por favor?

-oo Está bien- kai sale del cuarto

- XO ¡Oye, niña! ¿¡Como te atreves…!?-

- Oye doc, no le diga nada de esto a Kai-

- ¿Eh?-

- El se esforzó mucho a pesar que no sabia cocinar, supongo que sentiría mal si supiera que lo que me enfermo fue su… ¿Sopa? Como sea, no quiero ver que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano…prometo que tratare de evitar su comida, pero no se lo diga de lo que me paso ¿Vale?

- ii…Que historia tan conmovedora…-

-u.uU Bueno, eso es…-

-T.T … ¡Amor! ¡Amor dispuesto al autosacrificio! ¡La juventud de ahora!

- ¬¬ ¡Hey!-

- uu Solo había de cereza…- Kai entra va entrando al cuarto

- T.T ¡Eres un hombre muy afortunado! ¡Les deseo mucha felicidad!-

- ¬¬U ¿Y a este que le pasa?-

- u.uU La vejez de ahora…-

_Pero sin que lo supiera, algo terrible estaba a punto de pasar…_


End file.
